


Love is Our Weapon

by Bowloflamps



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bullying, Gangs, Homophobia, M/M, wow this sounds really bad but it turns out happy i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowloflamps/pseuds/Bowloflamps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and gangs are too apparently???<br/> kind-of over-protective big brother cas and coffee shop-ish. its a very good thing all in all...</p><p>Samandriel Green is a sophomore in high school and has straight A’s, and he works at his family’s cafe, “Heaven’s cafe” but it isn’t a cafe. You could say really well right? Well, no, he wasn’t exactly doing well, He had problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Our Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> "WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING" - me writing this
> 
> WARNING: homophobia and violence!
> 
> it probably isnt even that bad but like you know i just dont want people to feel uncomfortable

Samandriel Green is a sophomore in high school and has straight A’s, and he works at his family’s cafe, “Heaven’s cafe” but it isn’t a cafe. You could say really well right? Well, no, he wasn’t exactly doing well, He had problems.  
Somehow the jocks in school found out he wasn’t attracted to girls and started beating him up. Crowley and his gang of jocks beat him up almost every week he never told anyone, not even his big brother/ best friend Castiel. Until today.  
a couple months ago a new student came in named Adam Milligan and they got assigned as partners for project and Adam became Samandriel’s best friend, neither of them were sure how it happened but it did.  
a couple weeks later Adam walked into Heaven’s Cafe it was a slow day and Samandriel was working the register that day, he was leaning back in his chair reading and didn’t notice he had walked in. “Samandriel?” Adam laughed “Adam! What’s up?” “Not much, my step-brother just recommended i go here, he says he knows a guy who works here… Ummm… Castiel i think he said”  
"Really? What’s your step- brother’s name?"  
”Dean”  
"OH, Dean, yeah, they more than just know each other," Samandriel raised his eye brows standing up and leaning against the counter,  
“I’m surprised you haven’t met Cas yet as much as their together, they probably can’t stop kissing long enough to.” Samandriel laughed  
"No, but really they’re really sweet together, they really love each other" he added  
"Dean isn’t really home a lot with school his job and i guess Cas he’s always in and out so we never really have a chance to talk about things like that"  
"Most of my family is nut jobs so you probably aren’t missing out"  
"oh yeah coffee, I will have a vanilla iced coffee" Adam said remembering why he came in in the first place and Samandriel ringed him up and they talked for a couple hours in one of the booths. The more Samandriel learned about Adam the more he fell in love with him.  
Samandriel had been avoiding Crowley and his gang for almost a month, until today. Adam and Samandriel have been attached at the hip for 4 months. school was over he walked out to the parking lot where he was going to wait for Adam in his car then crawly and his gang come out of nowhere and pushed him back against the wall, hard.  
"Hey faggot, where ya been?"  
”Did you miss us?”  
"We missed you" they pulled him from wall and threw him on the ground hard and he fell on his arm and it started hurting a lot. He shouldn’t have avoided them. This is going to be worse than the rest.  
”Are you going to cry now you little shit?” Crowley said and punched him and held him down punching him, Samandriel was trying to get out but every time he tried Crowley just held him down harder. Then everything started going hazy, he heard Adam and then Crowley was gone but everything still hurt he heard Adam and felt safe, he couldn’t make out what he was saying but just hearing Adam made him feel safe. Then everything went black and in that moment everything became clear to him.  
He was in love with Adam Milligan.  
He woke up.  
Where was he?  
Beep.  
Beep.  
Beep.  
That’s the heart monitor thing sound  
He’s lying in a bed  
He’s in a hospital  
Someone is talking to him  
Whose voice was that?  
Adam.  
It was Adam.  
He loved Adam.  
"…Samandriel, wake up, please. Please. I love you. i love you so much. I never wanted to tell you because i was afraid of ruining our friend ship but i really do. Just… please Samandriel. I need to know that you know it." Adam sobbed  
Someone’s holding his hand  
Oh that’s Adam.  
He squeezed the hand back “i know now” he whispered back to Adam and opened his eyes.  
Adam was sitting next to the bed and his eyes were red from crying  
"Samandriel…"  
"hi"  
"hi"  
"My arm is broken"  
"Yeah and you got a concussion and stitches on your forehead too, you’ve been out for a while and lost a lot of blood."  
"Oh"  
"Yup"  
Samandriel sat up, his head hurt but not that bad. he should really reply to Adam’s “i love you” speech he gave better he kind of left him hanging  
"i love you too Adam"  
"i really wasn’t expecting to proclaim our love to each other in a hospital"  
"Well, it’s better here than not at all"  
"True"  
"Oh, just shut up and kiss me"  
"Okay, okay" Adam laughed and leaned in and Samandriel closed the gap between their lips.  
Samandriel closed the gap between their lips. Their lips moved against each other and Adam nibbled on Samandriel’s bottom lip and Samandriel intertwined his fingers in Adam’s hair and Adam caressed Samandriel’s face. They kissed passionately like that for a minute then someone cleared there throat loudly ” knock, knock” the woman said they both froze and pulled away quickly and blushing ” sorry for interrupting you two love birds but i gotta check you vitals now that you’re awake Samandriel” the nurse said walking in and they blushed even harder.  
"Oh and your brother is here. Do you want me to send him up now or…?"  
"Yeah now’s fine"  
"Ok I’ll send him up just hit the button if you need anything else" she smiled and walked out closed the door behind her.  
They were both quiet for a moment then Adam broke the silence that was getting awkward  
"I’m sorry i didn’t get to you sooner"  
"Don’t apologize, it wasn’t your fault."  
"How long have they been doing this?"  
"I’ve been avoiding them a couple weeks but about 2 months"  
"Why didn’t you tell me?"  
"I-"  
Samandriel was cut off by Castiel entering the room aggressively  
"OK WHO FUCK DID THIS TO YOU SO I CAN FUCKING KILL THEM THEN BRING THEM BACK AND SET EVERY FUCKING GANG AND MOB I CAN FIND ON THEIR ASSES" Castiel shouted once the door was closed. Then the door opened again shortly, it was Dean.  
"Cas calm down everything is going to be okay" he comforted putting his arm around his shoulders and rubbing Castiel’s shoulder then turned to Adam and Samandriel "Hi Samandriel you feeling better?"  
"yeah a bit" Samandriel replied squeezing Adam’s hand a bit and glancing at him then looking away when he saw Adam was looking at him too and blushing  
"Oh my god Cas it finally happened"  
"What?"  
"They’re together"  
"You guys finally kissed didn’t you?"  
Adam and Samandriel’s faces turned a deep scarlet  
"Umm… yeah we did…a bit…" Samandriel said hesitantly unsure of what the hell was happening  
"YES!" Dean and Cas said at the same time and high-fived each other.  
"Well okay then… "Adam laughed awkwardly  
"We knew this was going to happen and we watched and waited" Dean said  
"And also placed bets with Sam and Gabriel" Castiel added  
"You placed bets?!" said both Adam and Samandriel  
"Well… it’s a long story.." Dean responded  
"Ok but what happened to the people who did this though?" Castiel asked changing the subject  
"Umm.. well they ran away after wards but i know at least they are all expelled and they more than likely will never even look at him the wrong way again, also i think i may have set a Mexican gang on them but I’m not sure it was the heat of the moment." Adam responded  
"Wait you set a Mexican gang on them?" Samandriel questioned  
"They may have been Brazilian i don’t know. They were really nice though" Adam said  
"Oh…" Samandriel said still very confused  
"Dean can i join a Mexican or Brazilian gang?" Castiel asked  
"No Cas you cannot joined a Mexican or Brazilian gang" Dean responded sternly  
"But Dean i want to kill the guys who put my baby brother in a hospital" Cas whined  
"i know Cas i would want to do the same but that’s illegal and you wouldn’t do well in jail the other prisoners would underestimate you and you would end up with a longer jail sentence than you already had and i don’t think i would be able to do without you for that long, bluebird" Dean reasoned  
"Okay" Castiel sighed giving up  
"Adam you aren’t going to join a gang either by the way" Samandriel informed  
"you don’t chose the thug life, Samandriel, the thug life chooses you." Adam smirked  
"No, Adam. Stop. Don’t." Samandriel spoke  
"Only joking, love" Adam said tousling Samandriel’s hair and kissing his cheek  
The nurse came in a couple seconds after that.  
"Hello, sorry to intrude, but visiting hours are over in 10 minutes." then went out and closed the door  
Samandriel hadn’t realized how long he had been out, it was already 9 pm, whoa.  
"um well we should probably head out, then if we want to get dinner before all the restaurants close, Adam do you want to come with us?" Dean said  
"Ummm…i guess because i have to then yes…" Adam hesitated  
"Adam go I’m going to be let out probably tomorrow and you have to go or the nurses will kick you out" Samandriel spoke softly  
"Okay, i love you, Samandriel, i will be back tomorrow."  
"Bye Adam, i love you too"  
Then Adam left with Dean and Cas and Samandriel fell asleep moments later, dreaming of Adam.  
The next day, the hospital let Samandriel out and the rest of the day he cuddled with Adam watching movies in bed.  
Also, later that week, it turns out Adam did, in fact, set a Mexican gang on Crowley and his meat heads. They turned up in a hospital badly injured. Those assholes won’t ever play sports or mess with Samandriel again.  
Adam has a lot of connections. Don’t ever fuck with Adam Milligan.  
“So, you never answered my question in the hospital…” Adam spoke softly after one of the movies they had picked out was over.  
“What question?” Samandriel responded slightly muffled by Adam’s chest.  
Samandriel was lying on top of Adam with his head on Adam’s chest and his arms, which have fallen asleep but he doesn’t really care that much, around his waist vaguely listening to his heat beating which was sort of soothing to him.  
“How long had they been messing with you?”  
“umm …well…”  
“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to…”  
Samandriel sat up legs criss-crossed  
“Nonono, I’m going to tell you, they found out I was gay about a year ago, they called me names and pushed me around. It started getting worse and worse then, they started beating me then I met you and it got worse they started using you as a way to hurt me on an emotional level. Then I started to avoid them it worked for a couple weeks but then they caught me in the parking lot and they didn’t hold back at all..” they were both crying at that point.  
“… Samandriel… i-I …” Adam stuttered, tears streaming down his face  
“I love you,” Adam finally got out  
Samandriel leaned over and pulled Adam into a kiss  
The kiss got deeper and a moment later they were laying on the couch Samandriel on top of Adam making out with each other.  
“Nope” Castiel said entering the room and pulling Samandriel off of Adam.  
They both blushed deeply  
“Don’t.” Castiel stated motioning both of them then left the room.  
“I love you too, Adam.” Samandriel spoke kissing Adam on the lips one more time. Then they started another movie and cuddled again  
All was well.


End file.
